


Those three words

by m2d2tumblr



Series: Jalec Snippets [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cannon compliant, M/M, mostly its just Alec running away from his problems, takes place between ep 5 and ep 6, the relationship is pretty minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2d2tumblr/pseuds/m2d2tumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place somewhere between Ep. 5 & 6. </p><p>Alec is trying to avoid Jace after the incident with the memory demon and the subsequent discussion, but he's not very successful.</p><p>(As a part of my answer to the 'I love you' meme for the lovely gloryslain's muse on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those three words

Alec tries to distance himself, he really does. After the whole fiasco at Magnus Bane’s loft with the memory demon, and the subsequent conversation with Jace, Alec tries to bring himself back to normal. They’ve reached a roadblock in their way to finding the cup and Jocelyn. So, he goes back to the same routine from before Clary Fray or Fairchild, or whatever her name is, entered their lives.  So, he gets up in the morning, trains, avoids Izzy’s disastrous attempts at breakfast and conversation, trains, goes through the institutes paperwork, pretends not to notice Izzy eyeing him from the sidelines, trains, avoids Jace’s requests for spars, does some more work, trains and then falls into bed exhausted. 

Only, the system doesn’t work very well in the long term. Its only a few days before he feels too exhausted to function and starts falling asleep in the middle of conversations. As it is, he’s supposed to be listening to Hodge during a post mission brief with Jace and Raj. Instead, he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. He’s almost completely gone when he feels strong hands lifting him up. 

“Come, on. Up you go Alec. Lets get you to your bed.” He recognizes the voice as Jace just as his parabatai moves Alec towards himself. He slides his arm across Alec’s waist, holing on to his hip and brings Alec’s left arm to rest on his shoulders. 

“Whaa, what bout the briefing?” A snort is his answer.   


“Yeah, I don’t think you’re in any position to stand, much less listen to a briefing. Come on, we’re almost here.” Here turns out to be Alec’s bed room, and its not long before Jace has manhandled him inside. Alec is then dropped unceremoniously into his bed. the soft mattress is a welcome relief after the veery tiring week, and Alec can only let out a soft sigh as a response. Alec doses off for a minute, before he heard shuffling and a warm blanked covers him. He realizes that at some point Jace had taken off his shoes and his leather jacket, before positioning him comfortably on his bed. Wow, he must have been really tired to not notice any of that.   


He expects Jace to leave after that, to turn off the lights of his room and close the door. But as always, Jace does the opposite of whatever Alec thinks. His parabatai comes closer to the bed and sits on the edge close to Alec’s chest. A soft hand pushes Alec’s hair back from his forehead, “You idiot, I know what you’ve been trying to do. Did you think we wouldn’t notice if you started avoiding us, all those excuses? I know things haven’t been easy these past few day’s Alec, but it doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. You’re my parabatai and you will always matter to me, regardless of whoever else is in my life. I hope this doesn’t come between us, you’re too important to me.”

A light feeling erupts in Alec’s chest, and a weight seems to lift off of his shoulders. A small smile appears on his face, and Alec wants to say something reassuring, to make Jace understand that he feels the same way. Yet, too tired to speak clearly, or to fully comprehend what he says, Alec just mumbles out three small words. He’s asleep before he can see Jace’s surprised expression, considering it’s the first time Alec’s ever said those words out loud. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing this, so if you liked it, feel free to leave a kudos and comment. I always look forward to any reviews and feedback. 
> 
> Also, come see me on my personal tumblr at so-many-ships-so-little-time.tumblr.com or my Alec Lightwood RP blog bigbrotheralec.tumblr.com :)


End file.
